


The Third Wish

by Baknami



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baknami/pseuds/Baknami
Summary: He turned to see a throne of pure darkness and shadow.  Perched on top was a woman of exquisite beauty, her smile sweet and coaxing, and her fingers curled inward to hide her claws.  She was, in every aspect, a rose.  “Well then,” she said with a voice as smooth as honey, “What is your third wish, my dear?”





	The Third Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more Planescape in Don't Starve.

A posh looking man once sat in a small, dark cavern. There was very little light; only a few torches that seemed to possess no fuel. He straightened his tuxedo and slicked his thinning, black hair back and went to explore the cave. There was food as well strange tools that made his head hurt just looking at them. There were even a few lanterns if he wanted to explore outside of the radius of the torches.

The man stroked his angular jaw and frowned, his large lips pulling down as his forehead creased in thought. It was a very peculiar feeling to have, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he was. He didn't remember how he got there, nor did he even remember who he *was*. He felt that he was missing something, something important, and the fact that it was gone was maddening. He could feel the whispers of his memories in the back of his head, but every time he tried to reach them, they were gone.

The sound of a giggle interrupted his search for memories, and he turned to see a throne of pure darkness and shadow. Perched on top was a woman of exquisite beauty, her smile sweet and coaxing, and her fingers curled inward to hide her claws. She was, in every aspect, a rose. “Well then,” she said with a voice as smooth as honey, “What is your third wish, my dear?”

Third wish? What third wish!? “What are you talking about?” the man demanded, his voice cracking from misuse. He apparently had damaged it in some way before this encounter, because his throat hurt just attempting to speak. “How can I have a third wish when I haven't even had a first or second?”

The woman's eyes lit up and her smile curled further, “my dear, you have braved five trials just for some wishes, and I was gracious enough to offer you three for finishing the tests so grandly. However, your second wish was that everything return to the way it was before you made your first wish.” She extended her left hand, palm up, as if entreating him to recall, “Thus, you remember nothing, as that was how it was before you made your first wish.”

The man frowned, scratching at his head as if that would stop the whispers that rolled through his mind. “Well then... I suppose there's nothing much to lose if I try it...” he said, uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't sure he believed this woman, but it was better than not trying at all. “I wish to know who I am.”

The woman howled with laughter, literally, as with her laughter came a horrifying wind that howled through the cavern, threatening to blow out the torches that lined the cavern walkways. The man took a step back as something familiar crept into his mind, and he was suddenly very afraid of the woman who sat before him. “What is it? What did I do wrong?”

“Oh dear, you did *nothing* wrong!” the woman said serenely, reaching out and twirling her finger in the air, and the man reeled when the memories began to flood back, “I just find it a little funny because...” Her brows knitted and her smile became frightfully devious, “That was your *first* wish.”

William Carter, upon remembering where he forgot the Codex, and what had happened to his companions, clutched at his head and, once again, screamed for a dozen years.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this story comes from, but the internet CLAIMS it's from Planescape: Torment (Which was where I was introduced to it), but for some reason everyone I know, even people who never played PS:T, have heard of it. Was it just that memorable in the game that it spread out from there? Or was it written even before my favorite visual novel?
> 
> Regardless, I just figured it would fit Maxwell to have him be subjected to my favorite story about being careful what you wish for. Something short and sweet, the end.


End file.
